1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a processing method of beer-taste low-alcoholic beverage, and more particularly, to processing method for producing beer-taste low-alcoholic beverage, in which the alcoholic content is lower than 1 v/v % (volume per volume %), and its flavor and visual characteristics are the same as beer and low-malt beer, and a beer-taste low-alcoholic beverage produced by its processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various processing methods for low-alcoholic fermented beverages using malt which alcoholic content is lower than 1 v/v %, that is so called low-alcoholic beer and non-alcoholic beer, have been developed by those who in the art. These processing methods can be characterized to 3 types for producing.
First type of processing method is that a fermentation process is controlled in the producing process of alcoholic beverages. (Japan patent publication 5-68528, Japan patent publication 6-343434.)
Second type of processing method is that an alcoholic concentration is reduced by distillation, dialysis, etc. after producing of alcoholic beverages. (Japan patent publication 4-45777.)
Third type of processing method is a preparing method with any type of saccharides, a malt extract, flavors, etc. without using beer. (Japan patent publication 1-165358)
However, in order to control the alcoholic concentration, conventional methods of the first type and the second type processing methods use the special method for mashing, brewers' yeast, and a fermentation control substance, or need the special systems for removal of alcohol. Moreover, the third processing method needs to produce all materials for the method in advance. Therefore, each processing method has any problems which should solve. Especially, no beverages produced by conventional processing methods have desirable taste for consumers comparing to the taste of beer.